


I Am Home Again

by Deetvar



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/pseuds/Deetvar
Summary: An old home, a new life.





	I Am Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royaltyjunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyjunk/gifts).



Luthier reached for her hand, joining theirs together. "Are you ready?"

Mathilda looked to him. "Yes."

From the doors of Luthier's home they walked across the town. All around them, the villagers threw flower petals behind them and orange seeds on the ground they walked. As they walked further and further north they reached into the forest. Luthier guiding Mathilda to the sanctuary of his ancestor.

They reach a large tree in autumm leaves. As they walked forward, Luthier with his left hand unviels beneath the winds and leaves a small crevice within the tree's trunk. A single stone in the center surrounded by candles. Luthier and Mathilda sit by the stone. Sitting on pillows prepared by Luthier before their wedding.

Luthier lits two candles. "O Eldest Mother, I ask upon you to bless me and my beloved. May we have wonderful lives here and now, and the forever on." A gentle wind fills the crevice, warm and minty. It continues to blow for a minute and soothingly ceases.

Luthier turns to Mathilda. "Our marriage is near complete." He reaches for Mathilda's face. "May I?" Mathilda nods.

Their kiss was gentle and serene, but not like ones before. Mathilda could feel a tinge within her heart, it radiated from Luthier. She does not understand why nor how, but she knew at that moment they were joined in more than just marriage. Their souls in twine. Luthier loosened himself.

Mathilda chuckles. "That was a wonderful experience, love."

Luthier stratches his head. "My apologies for the particular arrangements."

Mathilda looked upon her wedding garb. Not so much a wedding dress, but rather a full fledged priestess gear. Luthier himself was dressed more akin to that of a humble farmer. "I knew this special to you, which I why I agreed. But color me, I am curious."

Luthier twiddles his thumbs. "It's an old family tradition. When my ancestor came to this land as its protectorate, those clothes you wear are the very same she used to protect this land. She wed a humble farmer, hence why I am dressed like this. She imparted a message to her children, no matter how powerful you may be. You are no less or more equal than the life of any other. You must use your gifts to protect all life."

Mathilda smiles. "I think its a beautiful message, Luthier. Just like the one we forged to create the One Kingdom. I'd be honored to carrying out her message in this era with you." Mathilda reaches for Luthier, hugging him. Sharing a deep kiss, time seemed to slow down.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to Avi, my best friend. This is for her and her rocking OTP.


End file.
